The Untold Story of Klaus Heissler
by Boolia
Summary: "No side stories, Grandpa!" Axel told me.   "Okay kiddo!" I stated. "Never fear; I'll tell you one story and one story only."  Then all eyes were on me, eagerly waiting for me to start my tale. "It all started in the year 1986." I began.
1. Prologue

The Untold Story of Klaus Heissler

Prologue

2045

"We're here!" I shouted as soon as I opened the front door. I put my coat and hat on the coat rack. My wife, Clara, did the same thing. Our German Shepard, Horst Zwei raced upstairs to greet Axel's robotic dog, Buster. The two dogs sniffed each other. Clara closed the door after us.

When I returned to Germany (When I was human), I couldn't find my first wife, Caroline, my daughter, Adie, or my dog, Horst anywhere. Clara and her daughter, Monica who was 12 at the time, were visiting from Maine. I fell in love with Clara. We went back to America and married a few months afterwards.

_"Hallo_? Monica honey, are you here? _Hallo_?"

"Maybe she went out for a bit." Clara suggested.

"Well, we told her we'd be here at noon, and it's noon."

"Maybe she got into traffic." Horst Zwei then barked at us from the top of the stairs. I looked at him.

"What is it boy?" I asked him. Our dog barked again and went into the kitchen. Buster went after him. We grabbed the railing and followed after him.

Now that I'm out of that blasted fish body, it's been much easier for me to move about. I have been a human over two decades now.

Horst Zwei was a pup when I got him. He was a Christmas gift from my daughter and my 4-year old grandson and he has been living with Clara and me for six years now.

We went to the fridge. I bent down and petted my dog. Buster was beside us. Clara petted him so he wouldn't feel left out.

"What is it boy? What do you have to show us?"

"Klaus, _look_!" My wife said. I stood up and looked at a note on the fridge. I squinted at the writing. 'Went to Axel's school. Be back soon.' Monica.

"Why do you supposed she went to Axel's school?" Clara wanted to know. "I hope it's not because we're here. That boy needs his education." I just gave her a shrug.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Maybe he forgot his lunch."

Just then, the door opened. Horst Zwei and Buster went off to check it out. We went with him. There, down below on the stairs was Monica and Axel. I expected a hug from him, but instead Axel gave me a scowl. He ran up the stairs.

"How you doing, kindern?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead, he stopped and looked into my face.

"Tell them the truth, Grandpa!" He said and huffed off into his room.

"What's with him?" I wanted to know. My wife and I looked at Monica for an explanation.

"He got suspended from school today." She told us.

"_Why_?" I wanted to know. "What did he do?"

"He told this boy that you were a fish and you were living with this family, and this boy called him a liar and they fought."

"Oh." I just said. I didn't tell her that I was a fish and living with the Smiths. I didn't even tell my own wife.

_"I'll_ go talk to him." I offered and went towards his room. I knocked on his door.

_ "Knock, knock, knockity_!" I said.

"Go away!" I heard Axel say.

"Axel, can I talk to you?" He didn't answer so I just invited myself in. Axel was petting Horst Zwei. Buster was nearby. When Axel saw me, he stopped and crossed his hands over his chest.

"What do you want, Grandpa?" He said crossly. I went to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Go Horst Zwei and Buster." I told them. The dogs went out of the room leaving Axel and me alone. I looked at my grandson.

"I heard you had a fight today at school." I started out.

"Well, yeah. But Eric was asking for it." He then looked at me. "And you know what he said? He said that you were an old fart and that I was a liar."

"Oh he _did_, did he?"

"Yes. And then when Mom came, she didn't believe it either. She grounded me for picking a fight and for telling 'wild, nonsense stories'; you told me the truth Grandpa, so why can't you tell Grandma and Mom?" I hesitated. "Did you tell me the truth Grandpa?" I did a big sigh.

"Ja, I did."

"Then why can't you tell them, Grandpa? Why can't you tell the truth like you did with me?"

"I don't know." The truth was I didn't tell them because I was afraid of how they would react.

"It's because you're afraid isn't it? Well, thanks to you my mom grounded me and since I can't go to school for a week, I can't take you and Grandma for Grandparents' Day. And even if I could go, I wouldn't want to go with a big liar like _you_!" That really hurt.

"Axel, I'm so sorr…"

"Just leave me alone."

"Axel…"

"_Go_, get out of here; I hate you Grandpa!" That stung like a swarm of bees stinging all at once. I slowly went out of the room.

I sat on the sofa and sighed, staring into space. I then felt something on my lap. I looked. Horst Zwei had his paw on my lap. He cocked his head and put his nose on my lap. I smiled and petted him. Buster lay on the couch.

"You think I should tell them?" I asked. He just looked at me with his big sad eyes. I looked at Buster on the couch.

"You think I should tell them too?" Buster got up on his four paws and barked in his metallic way, wagging his robotic tail. "Yeah okay, I'll tell them." That's what I like about dogs. No matter how crappy your day was, I could always tell him and he'll listen to my every word, unlike the Smiths. I stood up.

"Monica, Clara." I said. "I have a confession to make." I did another sigh. This wasn't going to be easy. They appeared at my side.

"What is it, honey?" My wife asked.

"I, I…" I said.

"What, Dad?" Monica wanted to know. Axel then came. I looked at him. He looked back and gave me a death stare. I sighed for a third time. I needed to do this for Axel. I looked at them.

"I was a fish." I told them. Both my wife and daughter's jaws dropped. My grandson gave me a new look of surprise.

_"What_?" Monica questioned.

"I was a fish." I repeated. "A goldfish to be exact."

"You _were_?" Clara said. "You never told me."

"I never told you and Monica because I was afraid of how you two would react."

"That would explain why you flop up and down in bed when you have bad dreams, your collection of toy scuba divers; one in particular named Carlos, your sudden seizures, flopping up and down, repeating the phase; 'I am not a fish, I am not a fish', your craving for fish food and occasionally, your fear of the toilet."

"Yeah, just be thankful I don't poop and pee on the in my pants and on the floor."

"You did those few times and you peed and pooped on the floor that one time."

"Oh yeah, I did."

_"Whoa, whoa_!" Monica spoke. "Hold the phone! Axel was right?" I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"He sure was." Axel turned to his mom.

"I told you, mom!" He told her. "I told you Grandpa wasn't lying!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." She told him.

"Can I have animal crackers and apple juice as Grandpa tells us his story?"

"Fine, whatever." Axel scurried into the kitchen.

We were in the family room. I sat on the sofa as my wife, daughter and grandson sat on the couch facing me. Axel had his animal crackers and his apple juice. Horst Zwei lay on the floor chewing on a bone, next to Buster chewing on his own bone.

"No side stories Grandpa!" Axel told me.

"Okay kiddo!" I stated. "Never fear; I'll only tell you one story and one story only." Then all eyes were on me, eagerly waiting for me to start my tale.

"It all started in the year 1986." I began.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was practicing my skiing for the Olympics that was going to be held in Calgary, Canada in two years. It was January. I was skiing down a snowy mountain in the Swiss Alps.

My first wife, Caroline, and Adie, my daughter, were waiting for me down below. Caroline was holding Adie and also had a hot chocolate for me.

"Danke." I told her as she gave me the drink. I began to drink it. Caroline and I then started talking in German.

"You know," Caroline began. "You're really going to kick butt at the Olympics in two years."

"Ja." I told her. "But practice makes perfect."

I then looked at my daughter who had her finger in her mouth. "Isn't that right, Adie?" Adie just looked at me. "Yeah, your daddy needs all the practice he can get to be the best."

"You better practice some more." I looked at her.

"Okay, I will." I gave her back my cup of hot chocolate and started towards the ski lift. "If I keep this up, I will beat the Americans!" My wife smiled at me. I turned back and resumed towards my destination.

"We can't let East Germany win." Bullock said to some of his spies, including Stan Smith, who was spying on my family and I from a distance (Not that I knew that at the time.)

_"Grandpa_!" Axel interrupted. "You said you wouldn't add a side story!" I looked at him.

"This isn't a side story!" I told him. "This is leading in to the main story. Now…" I was going to tell him to shut up and listen, but I couldn't, not with Monica and Clara in the room, so I just told him that I was going to continue my story.

"What can we do to prevent them from winning?"

"We can turn them into an animal." Jackson suggested. Bullock stared at Jackson like he was insane, then nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Bullock said. "We might as well use the brain-transfer machine as long as we brought it. What should we turn him into?"

_"A cat!"_ Shouted out an agent.

_"A dog!"_

_ "A pig!"_

_ "A unicorn_!" All of the agents looked at him.

_"Dave_," Bullock told him. "That's a stupid idea! Unicorns aren't real."

"How about a fish?" Stan put in. They looked at him. "Because they just flop about." He laughed. "Man, that'll be funny to see! A human flopping like a fish out of water, because he _will_ be out of water!" He laughed again.

"You're right Stan." Duper told him. He looked at Bullock. "Sir, we should transplant that man's brain with a fish."

"Good idea Duper!" Bullock congratulated him. "I like that idea."

_"Hey!"_ Stan snapped. "It was _my_ idea to turn him into a fish, not Duper's!"

"Whatever you say Smith." Bullock said, then looked at everybody. "Everybody in the favor of the fish, raise your hand!" All the agents raised their hands, except Dave. Bullock raised an eyebrow. "_Dave_?"

"I still think a unicorn would be cool." Everyone groaned. "I mean, Earth's first real life unicorn. Come on, we'll make _millions!"_

"_That's it_! Pack your bags, you're fired." Dave looked sad and walked away. "Now let's get the brain transplant." Bullock told everybody.

_"Yeah_!" Everybody shouted at once. Bullock then rubbed his hands menacingly with an evil glint in his eye.

"After the transplant, that man will know that something _fishy_ is going on!" Stan gave his boss the thumbs up.

"Great pun sir!" He told him.

"Why thank you Smith."

"Don't mention it sir. Puns make everything fun and I just rhymed!" Bullock, along with Stan and all of the CIA agents laughed evilly.

_"Uh, Grandpa_?" Axel blurted. "You made that last bit up. They didn't laugh evilly, and Bullock didn't rub his hands menacingly with that evil glint in his eye, did he?"

"No." I admitted. "They didn't laugh evilly and Bullock didn't rub his hands menacingly…but they did laugh."

The next morning we went again to the Alps so I could practice.

Before I went on the ski lift, Caroline and I kissed each other; unaware that this will be my last kiss with Caroline. "We'll meet you on the top."

"Wish daddy luck, Adie." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. I then went on the lift and it took me upwards. I looked at my wife and daughter again.

"I will make you proud!" I told them. Caroline then talked to Adie.

I didn't hear what Caroline was telling her but she pointed at me und made her wave to me. I smiled. I was completely unaware of what was going to happen once I stepped off that ski lift at the top.

I got off when I was at the top. A banner had English words on it that I couldn't read. From the audience, I saw Caroline holding Adie take her seat. I smiled.

There were also people in black uniforms there by a jet. There was also a machine with two beds attached to it. One of the beds had a goldfish laying on it. There were also helmets on each one. One of the men came up to me.

"You must be Klaus Heissler." The man said as he took my hand and dragged me to a bed.

"Ja, I am Klaus Heissler." I said in my best English. "Who are you?"

"I am Avery Bullock." He told me. "I'm in charge of the CIA. That's an American agency, CIA stands for…" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know what it stands for!"

"Oh good, I don't have to lecture you then. Now lay down."

_"Why_? I'm not sleepy. What's going on? I demand to know!"

"Lay down. You'll know soon enough." He made me lie down and put the helmet on my head. It looked like a brain drainer. I saw more men place the tiny helmet on the fish then stepped away.

"I don't like this." He went to the lever.

"You won't look the same after this." He pulled it down.

_"WAIT, WHAT?_!" I then screamed as I felt jolts of electricity enter my brain.

I felt woozy.

"What happened?" My eyes then widened. I felt out of breath. I began flopping up and down like a fish. What am I doing? Why am I flopping up and down like a fish out of water?

The agents unbuckled me from my bed. Bullock grabbed me from the tail…wait a minute, my _tail_? He then took out a zip lock bag filled with water, put me into it and zipped it shut.

_"WAIT_!" I yelled. "What are you _doing_? Let me out of here…I can't breathe in water for long!" I rammed into the inside of the bag, wanting to get out. I then stopped. Wait a minute, I _can _breathe in here! Wait another minute, how can I fit in here? I then noticed my fins. _Fins_? I noticed my gills helping me breathe. _Fins, tail, gills_? What is _happening_ here? Bullock then looked at me. I looked at him. What has he done to me?

"What do you think of your new body, fish?" He asked.

_"Fish_?" I wanted to know. "Who are you calling a _fish_? I am a human being!" Wait, _am I_?" Bullock laughed.

"Take a look for yourself." He then held up a mirror. I looked at it and gasped. Instead of my face, I saw a fish looking at me…a goldfish! I then came to realization. Oh my gosh…I'm a goldfish!

I looked at my now limp, human body on the bed on the other side. Did I die and I reincarnated into the body of a fish?

I then saw my human body stand up. It grabbed my skis and walked to the slope. But instead of skiing down, it just fell down, limp. It flopped up and down and then was still. The audience booed. Police came. A policemen bent down to my body and checked to see if it was still alive.

"He's dead!" He told the audience. They gasped and all started getting up and running, while screaming. The other police lifted my human body, put it in a coffin, and carried it to a hearse.

_"WAIT_!" I shouted. "No, it's a misunderstanding. I'm not dead; I'm just in this fish body is all. _Wait, come back_!" But it was no use. They were all too busy panicking to listen. I sighed.

I looked at the machine and then knew exactly what happened. I looked at Bullock.

_"Hey Bullock_!" I shouted. He looked at me. "What gives? Why did you transplant mien brain into a stupid fish?"

"To prevent you from winning!" He answered. I looked puzzled.

_"What_? From winning what? The Olympics? It isn't until two more years!" He laughed.

"I know. This is to prevent you from winning two years from now. This was a trap and you fell for it!" I was shocked.

"You won't get away with this!" I barked. "A lot of things can happen in two years. I will go back into mien human body and I will kick America's butt!" He laughed again.

"_Dream on,_ fish!"

"I will notify the police about this and you will be arrested!"

"Good luck with that." He turned to an agent.

"Mr. Smith." He told him. The agent looked at him.

_"Sir_?" He questioned.

"I want you to take this fish to your house. He will be your newest resident." We both gasped.

"But sir," The agent protested. "I promised Francine a bunny or a cat. I don't want a fish. They just swim in their bowls all day. Sure, you can make them do tricks like swim through a hoop. But other then that, you feed them and that's it. They're like the world's most boring pet." Bollock just looked at Stan then at everyone else.

"Who else wants the German fish?" No one raised their hands.

_"Nope_!

"I got too many pets as it is."

"I got three cats!"

"My wife is allergic to fish." Duper put in. Bullock sighed and looked at Stan again

"Sorry Smith. Looks like you got to keep him."

"But, but, no _fair_! Duper's lying! Whoever heard of someone being allergic to a fish?" Bullock raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Smith!" Stan sighed.

"Fine; I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit, Agent Smith! I'm sure your family will welcome this fish with open arms." Bullock gave me to Stan. My eyes widened.

"_Family?"_ I questioned. "_Caroline, Adie_!" I pushed forwards, making the bag move. I scurried to the audience. "_CAROLINE, ADIE_!" I saw that the police have left, except one.

"Agent Smith, get him and come to the jet."

_"Roger, sir_!" Bullock went to the jet, ordering the other agents that their job was done. Stan went to get me. "Here, fishy, fishy. _Ugh_! I sound so stupid, but here fishy, fishy."

He reached for me but I moved again, dodging Stan's hand. I kept calling for my wife and daughter, dodging people on the move.

"_CAROLINE, ADIE, CAROLINE ADIE, CARO_…" I then saw them. "_Wunderbar_, there they are!" I was about to go when I gasped. Caroline was crying. The remaining police officer was comforting her.

"Why did he have to die?" She wailed.

_"Ma'am_," The police officer told her. "I know you're sad but you got to stay calm. It's what your husband would want."

"_My poor husband_!" He then went off. Adie looked at her mom with confused eyes, wondering why her mom was weeping. They went off. I followed after them.

_"ADIE; CAROLINE_!" Suddenly, a hand scooped me up. I looked up. It was Stan.

"Come on, fella." He said and carried me to the private jet. I tried to get free from him but gave up when I realized it was no use. Instead, I looked back as I saw Caroline walking away in the distance.

_Caroline_! I started crying in my fins.

_"There, there_!" Stan consoled me as he sat down, placing me on his lap. He buckled himself. "It's all right." I looked at him in anger.

"All _right? All right_?" I exploded. "BULLOCK TRANSPLANTED MIEN BRAIN IN A STUPID GOLDFISH'S BODY AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S ALL RIGHT? I LOST _EVERYTHING_ THANKS TO YOUR STUPID CIA!"

"Oh yeah! Well, good for _us _I mean, not for you!" I just looked at him, too upset to answer.

I kept thinking of Adie and Caroline for the whole flight.

We landed and got out.

"Well, here we are fish!" Stan said. "Welcome to the CIA headquarters in Langley Falls, Virginia!"

"You take that fish home Stan." Bullock told him. "See you tomorrow."

_"Yes sir_!" He said as he saluted. We then went off. Bullock waved to me.

_"Bye-bye, fish_!" He called. I just stared, hating him. How could he _do _this to me? I was just an innocent human being…well I used to be.

We left in Stan's car. Stan put me on his lap as we drove. We made a stop along the way. The stop was the Air Force Base. We stayed in the car.

"This is the Air Force Base." Stan explained to me. "Our base is among the oldest active air bases in the US, going all the way back to 1916. In the 20's, Gen Billy Mitchell led bombing runs here over captured German warships on the coast of Virginia."

_"Yawn!" _I faked. "Look, I don't care about the history lesson, okay? I just want to get back home to my family in East Germany." I then saw frozen water near us.

_"Wundarbar_!" I cheered. I jumped out of the window and rolled to the body of water.

"Hey, get back here!" Stan got out and went after me. "The water is frozen anyway."

"I don't care. I'll break open the ice somehow. _CAROLINE, ADIE_, I'm coming!" I then froze as I saw a shark fin in the frozen water. Stan caught up with me.

"Yeah." He said. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, even if you could break the ice. You're a fish now, go in there and you'll will be a mid- afternoon snack."

"I don't care." I admitted. "I'm going in anyway; anything to get away from YOU." I began to roll again when Stan scooped me up.

_"Hey,_ let me _down_! Can't you see I don't want to be with you?" He looked at me as I struggled.

_"Look, fish._" He started.

"My name is Klaus. Klaus Heissler."

"Whatever, anyways, I don't want you in my family either. But my boss gave you to me to take care of and I do not intend to get fired just because a stupid fish refuses to come with me."

"I do _not_ need taking care of! I'm a grown man!"

"Not in that body, you're not. Now, I got a wife and a daughter at home, come and meet them."

_"NEIN_! The only wife und daughter I'm meeting is mien _own!"_

"Nonsense, you'll like them." We got back in the car and drove off.

When we got out of the car, I still struggled.

"_HELP_!" I cried out. Neighbors looked at us. _"HELP; A DERANGED MAN IS TAKING ME HOME TO HIS FAMILY TO BE HIS HOSAGE!" _

_"Quiet fish_!" Stan shushed me, shaking me in my bag. "Now see what you've done? Do you _want_ to get me arrested?"

"Ja, I do. You'll be arrested for just standing there, letting your boss do this to me and now since I'm an animal, for animal cruelty. _Ha_! How do you like them apples!"

"No one will believe a fish." He looked at everyone and laughed nervously.

"_Nothing to see here folks_! Just me and my new pet." The people got back to whatever they were doing. Stan took out his keys and put it in the doorknob. He turned it and opened the door.

My life as a goldfish was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Francine_!" Stan called. "I'm home and I didn't come alone!" Francine came into the room, carrying a baby in her arms. A playpen was set up near the TV with some toys. "And before you start complaining, I'm doing this for Avery Bullock. If we get rid of him, I'll get fired from my job."

I don't know what came over me but as soon as I saw her, the room around us seemed to have disappeared except for her on me. What a foxy _babe_! It was love at first sight.

_"Hallo foxy babe_!" I found myself saying. Francine looked at me in shock, then at Stan.

"The fish is talking Stan." She told him. "In a sexy German accent."

"Oh, you _know_ it!" I said. "Now, pucker up and kiss me!" I puckered up ready for a kiss.

"Stan, what is _wrong_ with him?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "His name's Klaus. His brain was transplanted from an Olympic German skier to the body of a goldfish. He's delirious; I'll ask him." He shook me violently. I went back into realty. Stan looked at me.

"What the _heck _are you _doing,_ fish! That so happens to be my wife you're looking at! And don't you already have a wife?" I sighed.

"Ja, I do." I told him.

"Then why are you looking at her like that?"

"I don't know. I can't help it if she's hot. It just happened."

"Well thank you for calling her hot, that's why I married her, but she's _mine_! So you can't have her." I must've been drifting off and looking at her again, because he shook the bag again, harder this time.

_"FISH_!"

"Sorry." Stan pointed at the baby.

"That's Haley." He informed me. "She's our one-year-old daughter. She had a twin brother, Bailey, but he died because I didn't get him and Haley vaccinated. We don't talk about it. Francine and I may have another baby in the future because she and I do a make love a lot! She does it with me and no one else…so _don't_ get any ideas fish!" He set me down on the couch.

"Don't worry, I won't!" He left the room.

_"Hmmm_, if he has to stay, he should have a bowl." Francine said. With that, she set Haley down in the playpen. She handed her elephant plush that had a bit of its right ear chewed off. Francine then put her winter stuff on and went out the door. I looked at Haley.

"You are the luckiest baby in the world to have a mom like Francine. If she was on a list, I would vote for her as the _hottest_ woman on the planet!" Haley looked at me. I slapped myself.

"Get a _grip_ on yourself Klaus!" I told myself. "You can't fall in love with her; you already have a wife! Oh, but I can't help it, she's just so darn _hot!_ _Tough_ it up man; what will Caroline say when she sees you cheating on her? She won't find out unless she comes here with Adie."

_"Ga_!" Haley shouted, snapping me back into reality. I looked at her.

"Oh no! I'm _talking_ to myself!" She laughed.

I looked at Stan when he returned to the room.

"I know this is silly," I started. "But since I might be staying a while, can I have a tour?" Stan looked at me like I was crazy.

"A _tour?_"

_"Ja!" _

"Well…okay." He scooped me up.

He showed me the basement first, then the upstairs. He showed me Haley's bedroom, the new baby's room (for if they have any), his office, and then his and Francine's room.

_"Man_!" I said when I saw their bed. "How I long to be human again and just make love with Francine. That would be _so_ wundarbar!" I sighed heavenly. I then noticed Stan's warning glare at me. I laughed nervously. "Not that I would of course, because that'll be so _wrong_! Me, making love with your wife, _Ha_! I _kid_; can you imagine?"

"You better be, fish." Was all he said. He then took me to the bathroom. "Because, if you try _anything_ with my wife, it's down the drain for you; got that?" I laughed nervously again.

_ "Got it!"_

"Good!"

When we were done with the tour, Francine came home. She was carrying bags. She went to the end table and took out a fishbowl and some fish food.

"Klaus, I bought you a fishbowl and some fish food from Petco. Now you can be in there instead of in that zip-lock bag. I hope you like it." I looked at her.

"Well put some wesser in it and we'll see." She looked at me funny.

"_Huh?"_

_ "Water_!"

"Oh, yeah!" She scooped me up and took the bowl and me into the kitchen.

She set me down on the counter as she filled the bowl with water under the sink. When she was done, she dumped me into the bowl.

_"Well_?" She wanted to know as she threw away the bag in the trash. "What do you think?" I swam in it.

"_Wundarbar!_" I cheered. "I have more room now!"

"What does wunda…"

"It means wonderful. _Geez_, do you and your husband know _anything_ about Germany?"

"Sorry. I guess, I'm not used to having a German in the house."

"Well, get used to it! You'll be hearing a lot more German when I'm here."

"I guess I'll have too."

That night at the dinner table, the family was having sausages, except Hayley who was having peas and mashed potatoes und gravy. She was in a highchair. Stan got up to feed me the fish food. He opened it up and dumped it into my bowl.

"Do I _have_ to eat fish food?" I moaned.

"Well you're a fish, aren't you?"

"Ja."

"Well, there you go. You're a fish, so we'll treat you like a fish, so you'll have to eat fish food."

"Can't I have spatzles and a wiener schnitzel?"

"_What?_"

"Oh sorry, you don't have those here. Can't I have what you and Francine are having? And maybe some champagne?"

_"No_! Look, you are not having people food or champagne and that's final!" I sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'll try das fish food." I then began eating it, surprisingly it wasn't that bad.

"_Hey!_ This isn't so bad. You should try it!"

_"No way_! I'm not a fish. I have better food to digest, so does Francine."

"Okay, well more for me." I munched on them until there were no more.

"Are you going to give me more?"

"If we give you more, you'll grow big like in that children's book. You'll have more to eat in three days."

"_What?_ Three days! But, I'm hungry _now!"_

"Tough luck; Fish aren't supposed to eat a lot."

"I may be in a fish's body, but I'm still human! I want human food!"

_"Nope_! Not going to happen."

_"But…but_…"

"Oh, let him eat one sausage Stan. It can't hurt just to have one now, would it?"

"Fine. Klaus, if I give you one piece of sausage, would that shut you up?"

_"Maaaaaaybe!"_ Stan stood up and walked towards me.

"Fine, but if you die, don't say I didn't warn you, and we're not coming to your funeral."

"I won't want you to and I'll be dead so how can I tell you?"

"Oh yeah, good point." He dumped the sausage in my bowl and I munched one piece at a time. "_Hey_! I'm not dead; maybe I _can_ still eat human food! Now, can I have a shot of champagne?"

_"No_!" He went into the fridge and got a champagne bottle. He waved it in front of me. "I got champagne! Want some? Sorry, you can't!"

_"Oops_!" Hayley said as she dropped her sippy cup to the ground.

_"DON'T_ mock me!" He went closer to me.

"I have champagne and you can't!" He then laughed. "Oh, I'll stop. It's just too funny."

"No, it's not!"

He was about to go to his seat at the dinner table when he stepped and tripped on the sippy cup before Francine could pick it up. The bottle went flying in the air.

_"Ha!"_ I laughed. "You're getting what you deserved!" I laughed and laughed until I noticed the bottle zooming towards me. I screamed.

"_SOMEBODY SAVE ME_!" The bottle splashed near me, bursting open. I shielded myself, ready for the end.

_"KLAUS_!" I heard Francine and Stan scream.

I opened my eyes then, and realized I wasn't dead. I looked around. The water that surrounded me has turned into champagne.

_ "Sweet_!" I cheered. "I'm not dead!" I then drank the remaining champagne from within the bottle.

"Guess Klaus gets that champagne after all." Stan said. He got another bottle from the fridge and went to the table. Francine picked up the sippy cup, and put it back on the high chair tray.

"_Guten Morgen_" I greeted Stan and Francine the next morning when they came down the stairs. They both had suitcases.

"Oh, good morning Klaus." Francine responded. "I assume that means good morning." When she realized that I was swimming in a pool of Hayley's milk, she screamed as she dropped her suitcase.

"What's wrong, honey?" Stan asked. Francine pointed at me in fright.

"Don't you see? Klaus is swimming in _milk! _He'll die in there!"

"Oh yeah, aren't fish supposed to be swimming in water? Well, I guess he did swim in champagne yesterday."

"That's the beauty of being a man in a goldfish's body; I'm not a normal goldfish."

_"Yeah_?" Francine asked. "How so?"

"Look, I did some experiments last night. Apparently, champagne isn't the only liquid I can be in. I can also be in any kind of juice, beer, lemonade, punch and loads more! Isn't that so _wundabar?_"

"Yeah, it's something." Just then Hayley started crying from upstairs.

"I'll go get her." Stan said to Francine. He went upstairs. I then looked at the suitcases.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"_Well_," Francine began, picking up her suitcase. "Ever since Hayley was born, Stan and I haven't been able to do stuff together. So, we're going to Las Vegas."

"You're leaving me in this body?"

"It looks like it."

"But _why?_"

"Look we've been over this!" Stan said as he came downstairs with Hayley in his arms who ceased crying. "If you turn human, Bullock will fire me. Plus, it might be like, treason and stuff."

"But, can't you see I want to turn human again? What he's doing is wrong. I want to go home to show my family that I'm not dead and that I'm alive!" I began to cry. "I'm _asking _you, _bitte_, I want to go home! Adie needs a father!"

_"Aw_!" Francine said, teary eyed. She wiped away a tear and looked at her husband. "Stan, he wants to go home to his family. Can't you just convince Bullock to chan…."

"_No_, Francine!" Stan barked. "For all we know, he could have planned this just to carry our secrets back to the Kremlin. He stays what he is and with us. End of discussion."

_"But, but_…"

_"End_ of discussion!"

"Okay." She looked at me. "Sorry Klaus." I frowned, and pointed a mean fin at her.

"You need to try _harder_!" We then heard the doorbell.

"That must be her." Stan said as he went to open the door. "Remember you are a fish and fish aren't supposed to talk. So, in order for Bessie not to have a heart attack, don't talk." I saluted.

_"Will do_!" I then changed the subject. _"_Wait, who's Bessie_?"_

"Bessie Applebaum." Francine answered. "She's going to babysit Hayley for us while we're away."

"How long are you going for?"

"A week." Stan then came in with an old woman.

"Okay Bessie's here, we can leave."

He gave Hayley to Bessie. "Make sure he, and when I say he I mean the fish, stays out of trouble. Fish food is in the cupboard in the kitchen. Call us if you have any questions." She gave a note to her. "Well, see you in a week!" Stan grabbed the suitcase and left through the door. Francine followed.

_"Bye!"_ She waved goodbye. She waved to Hayley before leaving, shutting the door after her.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" Bessie said to Hayley. She baby talked her. "Yes you are; yes you are!" She then sneezed, covering her mouth. She cradled Hayley, tickling her tummy. Hayley laughed. Bessie coughed again and set down Hayley in her playpen. The baby began playing with her toys. Bessie coughed and coughed.

"Are you all right?" I asked, breaking the no talking rule. The woman looked around, confused.

"Who's talking?" She wanted to know.

"Me." I answered. "The fish, in the fishbowl." She looked at me and gasped.

"You can talk?"

"Ja, I can talk."

"And in a German accent?" I looked annoyed.

"And in a German accent." I was about to tell her to call the police when she talked first, going back to the first subject.

"Yes, I'm fine." She coughed again. "I just got a terrible cough is all."

"Are you sure?" Again, a cough.

"Yes. And apparently I'm losing my mind. I'm talking to a fish now, and he's talking back." She sat on the sofa and turned on the TV with the remote.

Two hours later, she stood up and went towards Hayley who just awoke from a nap.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. Hayley just looked at her. "I bet you are. Let me see what I can whip up for you." She went into the kitchen, coughing all the time.

A few minutes later, she came back with a cup of water. She sat back down and resumed watching TV. She was still coughing and her eyes were droopy.

_"Look_," I told her. "I think you should go to the doctor. You're obviously not well."

"I told you before, I'm fine." She coughed.

"No, you're not. You're coughing like mad. Call the doctor."

"No, I'm not calling the doctor."

"Yes, you are. Look, this is a bad environment for Hayley right now." She then got angry.

"I'M _NOT_ CALLING THE STUPID DOCTOR!"

_"Okay, okay_." I said, giving up. "It's your life."

"Just wake me up when…" She fell asleep and snored.

A few minutes later, the oven beeped.

"_Okay_," I told her. "Wake up, it's done." She remained asleep.

_"Come on, wake up_." The oven beeped again. She remained asleep. "_Wake uppppppp_!" She still didn't stir.

"_WAKE UP!"_ I shouted as loud as I could. Hayley began to cry. I looked at her.

"Oh Hayley, I didn't mean to make you cry." The oven beeped again. I tried to wake her but I couldn't, even splashing her with water from my bowl. I then realized that she stopped snoring.

Then I turned to the kitchen and gasped, my eyes widened. I saw smoke!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay Klaus," I told myself. "Don't panic. Kitchen fires are common in households." The smoke alarm then went off. Hayley cried louder.

"It's okay Hayley!" I shouted, trying to yell over the alarm and her crying. "It's just smoke and possibly fire. Easy to fix. All we need is a fire extinguisher which is probably in the kitchen which I can't go to because your dad let his boss transplant my brain into a stupid fish body!" I then looked at the cup on the table beside Bessie. I looked at the kitchen and saw it ablaze. I had no time to lose!

Quickly, I leapt from my fishbowl into the cup. I pushed on the tabletop with my fins, making me go wherever I pleased. I felt like a disabled person in a wheelchair.

"Oh yeah! I'm moving now! This is so much better then my fishbowl!" I looked at Bessie. She's probably dead but I hopped on her just to be sure. Yep, she's dead all right, I don't feel her breathing.

I then looked into the kitchen. The fire was spreading. My eyes widened.

_"Yikes_! I better get moving!" I hopped down to the floor, grabbing the rims of my cup. I headed to the kitchen, hearing Haley's cries. I looked at her.

"Don't worry Hayley; it's going to be all right!" I went in, still hearing the crying Hayley.

I checked all of the cupboards for a fire extinguisher. No luck. I hope it's not in a place where I can't reach. I was about to call the police, when I saw it underneath the sink.

I grabbed it and tried to lift it. It was too heavy! _Drat_; if I was human, I could easily lift it. I then realized something; even if I could lift it, I wouldn't be able to operate it because the instructions would be in English, which I can't read, double drat!

I decided to call the fire department. I went back into the room where Bessie and Hayley were. Since the phone was on the wall, I jumped on a stool and tried to get it down with a broom.

_"Come on, come on_!" The phone came down. I picked it up and dialed 112. I then looked at the writing, trying to make sense of it.

I took too long because the phone started beeping. Triple drat! I was in a pickle. What's a fish to do?

I decided to just get Hayley and myself out of there. I dropped the phone and hopped to the floor. I scooted to the wailing one- year old.

"Okay Haley," I told her. "Come on. Come to Klaus. I'm your freund. We're going outside where it's safe. This is no place for a one-year old. I have no idea how to call for help so we got to watch the house burn down to the ground I guess." Haley looked at me and just kept crying. I sighed and started dragging her by the diaper.

Now, I felt pretty stupid pulling a baby by the diaper, but it was the only way that I can get her out of there. Fortunately, she was only one so I didn't have to work my muscles too much. We were almost to the door when Hayley stirred and reached out for something.

"_Ellie…Ellie_!" She whimpered. I looked at her.

"_What_?" I asked, tightening my grip on her.

_"Ellie…Ellie_!" She repeated. I looked at what she was trying to reach for. It was the stuffed elephant with the chewed-off ear.

"Oh, you want _this_?" I grabbed the elephant with my free fin and gave it to her. She hugged it. I smiled. She reminded me so much of Adie.

I snapped back into reality when I remembered the fire. I then looked at the note that Stan left and grabbed it as well. I dragged Hayley to the door.

Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling fell down, blocking our path. I led Hayley another way when another ceiling piece blocked our path.

I went faster while dodging debris. My heat was pounding. I made it with Hayley just as the biggest part of the ceiling blocked the door. We were safe!

I paused to catch my breath. I looked back at the house and looked ashamed. Stan is going to hate mien guts more then ever now. Francine will never talk to me. They'll think I did arson and once they find out Bessie is dead; they'll accuse me of murder as well.

Now, I don't know about how Americans arrest people or if they'll be crazy to arrest a fish for that matter. I'm a dead fish either way. I'll never return home to my family in Germany now. I won't be able to tell my family 'Ich liebe dich.' (I love you). I began to weep again.

I felt a hand on me. I looked up. It was Hayley. I smiled at her.

_"Kla- Kla_!" She said with a smile.

"At least you're safe." I told her.

I then heard sirens and turned around to see a fire truck approaching. It stopped by the house and about six to seven fire fighters hopped out. Some got hoses and began spraying out the fire.

"Who in blazes called the fire department?" I asked out loud to myself. I then saw a hairy blond man pick up Hayley. I quickly let go and looked up at him. Who is he? One of the Smith's neighbors? I think I remember him from yesterday.

"How did you escape the fire little one?" He asked.

_"Ish; ish_!" Hayley pointed down to me. I smiled nervously.

"I don't believe it." He looked around. "You must have a babysitter somewhere."

_"Hey_!" A firefighter piped up. "There's a lady sleeping in there!" Two of the firefighters went in with a stretcher.

_"Aha_!" The blond man said. "I knew you had a _human_ babysitter looking after you!" The firefighters came out carrying Bessie in the stretcher.

_"She's dead_!" One of the firefighters announced. "We checked her pulse and she's dead!"

"Then how…?" The man looked down at me again as I handed him the remote. "_No, no_, this can't be. A fish can't be a responsible babysitter like in _The Cat in the Hat, right?_ She must've walked out on her own." He looked at the note. "I better call the Smiths about this!" He picked me up and went inside his house.

That night, we were on the news. Hayley and I were going to stay at the man's house until the Smiths came the next morning. They just landed when we called.

"I am standing in front of a burning house that belongs to Stanley and Francine Smith." A lady reporter reported on TV. Behind her were the firefighters hosing out the fire on the Smith house. "Where a strange, unusual thing happened. The Smiths' one-year-old daughter, Hayley Smith, escaped unharmed…but she wasn't alone. It wasn't a human that escaped with her but the Smiths' newest family member…. their pet goldfish. Now Hayley _did_ have a babysitter, Bessie Applebaum, but she tragically died in her sleep police believe. We talked to neighbor Andy Hoffman for the story."

''I don't know what happened." Andy admitted on screen. "I saw the two together and I asked myself. A _fish? Come on_; there's got to be a realistic explanation for this. She must've walked out on her own."

"And how did the fish get out?"

"I don't know; I don't have all the answers." She took back the mike and looked back at the camera.

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. I am Jennifer Schnitzler reporting live for Fox 9 news. Back to you Bob."

"I still don't believe it." Andy said, eating a potato chip.

When it was Hayley's bedtime, Andy scooped her up. Hayley grabbed me before he took her to his room. He put some blankets in a bin and tucked Hayley in.

_'There_!" He said. "Nice and cozy! Now, you sleep well." He noticed me. "_Oop_s! Don't want to sleep with the fish; you may accidently knock him out of his cup." He took me away. Hayley began to cry.

"What is it? Is it the elephant? Is that what you want. I bet it is. I'll go get it." He was about to stand when Hayley shook her head.

_"Ish; ish_!" She wailed. Andy looked at me.

"Well, okay." He set me down; farther away so she wouldn't accidently knock me down. He put me on a blanket. He stood up and went to get ready for bed. Hayley cried again, only this time the man didn't hear.

"Poor Hayley" I said, going over to her. "You probably want a lullaby, don't you?" She kept on crying. "Yeah you do." I then began to sing the German lullaby that I used to sing to Adie to get her to sleep: Brahms's Lullaby.

"_Lullaby and goodnight_," I began. "_With roses bedight With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed. Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed. Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed"_

The lullaby might've been in German, but that didn't seem to bother Hayley. As soon as she heard me singing, she ceased her tears. She then slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. I did the same.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of Stan's car. Andy was on the couch, reading the paper and drinking coffee. He put down the newspaper and set down his coffee to answer the door. Stan and Francine came in.

"How was your trip?" He asked them. They glared at him. He laughed nervously. "I'll go wake Hayley." He went to the room where she was sleeping.

Stan and Francine looked at me next, both looking mad. I waved my fin at them. I dropped it when I realized that it was no use.

"So you really hate us that much that you went and burned our house." Stan said.

"I didn't burn the house down." I admitted. "The oven caught on fire."

"We had to give up our trip and come in on the next flight. I was supposed to work yesterday, but Bullock gave me time off to go to Vegas with Francine. Now I have to work tomorrow because I'm here again."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I bet you are! You also killed Bessie Applebaum."

"I did _not_! She died while she was sleeping. I think she wasn't well, she had nasty coughs."

"Well, she was 95." I was shocked.

_"What_?" I questioned. "She was _95_?"

"Yeah. She must've died of old age."

"Then why did you guys let her babysit Hayley?

"We had no choice. She said she could do it and we called at the last minute."

"You should have called someone younger. You're lucky that _I _was there otherwise your daughter would be dead."

"Yeah, we're _real _lucky that our fish saved Hayley from a fire that he caused because he's really peeved about the fish body thing."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean? You still think that I caused the fire, don't you?"

"Yeah, this was all part of your plan. You created a fire, killed Bessie and saved Hayley. You did it because you thought you'll be rewarded by having me convince Bollock to change you back so you can return to your family in Germany."

"_NIEN!_ There was no plan, but that is a good idea. You're not going to do it, are you?"

"_Nope!_" I sighed.

"Look, I didn't set the house on fire and I didn't kill Bessie Applebaum."

"_Oh,_ we believe you, fish."

"You _do?_"

"_Nope_!" Just then, Hayley came crawling up to me.

"_Kla-Kla_!" She screeched, hugging me.

"_Kla-Kla_?" Francine wanted to know.

"Ja. _Hayley_ believes me! I'm her Kla-Kla now; got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good. At least _someone_ believes me!" Andy came into the room then.

"When I woke up Hayley," He began. "She came zooming in here." He noticed Haley hugging me. "_Wow_! Hayley is really attached to that fish. Usually it's cats and dogs, but this time it's a fish."

"Don't worry." Stan assured him. "It'll pass when she gets older." Francine gave Andy some money.

"Here's for your trouble." She said. Andy put up his hands and shook his head.

"No, no. It was no trouble at all. Keep the change; I don't need it."

"Are you sure?"

"No, no! Well, maybe a razor so I can shave. _Nah;_ you better keep it."

"Well, okay." She was about to stash them back into her purse when Andy took them.

"Oh, what the heck!" He put the change in his pocket. He led us to the door. Francine put a cloth around Hayley to keep her warm and carried us outside.

_"Bye!"_ He waved when we were outside. "Call me anytime if you need anything!"

"We will!" Francine called. "_Bye_!"

_"Bye!"_ Stan shouted.

_"Auf Wiedersehen_!" I hollered. Francine gave Haley to Stan.

"What was that?" Stan asked.

"That was how we say 'good-bye' in German. I'm shocked you didn't know that."

"No, I knew that. It's just, you are a fish now so you shouldn't be talking. People might get suspicious and take you away."

_"Oooh_!" I squealed. "To put mien brain back into a human's?"

"No, for profit." I frowned.

"Besides I told you, you'll never get out of that body."

"You never told me that."

"Oh, I didn't? Well, you'll never get out of that fish body until Bullock says you can." I frowned again, and then changed the subject, not wanting to argue any further. "Where are we going?"

"_Well,_" Francine told me. "We can't go home, so we're going to my adoptive parents' place until it's safe for us to live at our house again."

"Okay." She led me to a couple that was admiring Hayley. The man had Hayley in his arms while the woman tickled her, making her giggle. The couple looked at us. The man gave Hayley back to Stan. The mother looked at me.

"You got fish?" She asked in her Chinese accent.

"I know mama." Francine told her. "I wanted a bunny or a kitty, but we got a fish instead."

"Okay, whatever. Just hop in car and we go to house." So, we went in. As soon as we were settled, they drove off. Francine holding onto me and Stan holding onto Hayley.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"And that's my story." I concluded.

"Did you watch the 1988 winter Olympics even though you weren't in it, Grandpa?" Axel wanted to know. I sighed.

"Yes. Stan mocked me when skiing was on. I was replaced by Hans Snizer."

"_Wow_!" Monica spoke. "Having your brain transplanted into a fish and having to go through all that. How _awful_!"

"That's not the half of it. Hayley lost interest in me when she turned eleven. Steve wanted a dog instead of 'a lame fish'. Roger came when he turned ten. Ever since then, I was treated poorly. They would say mean things to me, things like 'shut up fish' or ''everyone hates you,' and being constantly knocked out of my bowl."

"Is that why you talk about respect with schoolchildren when you were younger?" Axel asked. I looked at him.

"Ja." I told him. "I don't want _anything_ happening like that to _anyone_ like it did to me. Respect is important. So, if anyone is giving you disrespect Axel, you come to me, and we'll set things straight."

"I will Grandpa!"

"So, the family didn't realize that you were a man in a fish's body?" Monica asked.

"Well, there was that one time when Roger in his Seargent Pepper uniform yelled at them to forgive me when I tore the family apart when I tried to be the family's therapist. That seemed to open their eyes. But unfortunately, it didn't last long. I was still a fish and still treated like crap, oh sorry for my language."

"It's okay." Monica said. "Axel needs to know. You were treated like crap." I smiled, happy that I told them. Clara got up from her chair.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She snapped. "Your own _wife!_" She stormed to the sliding door to watch the birds outside. I went to her side. She looked at me, still mad. "I thought since we married we told all of our secrets! Guess this one slipped, huh?

"_Oh Clara_," I told her. "I'm so sorry. I was a dummkoph for not telling you. I should've told you right from the beginning."

"That's right you should have." She then became calm. "But that's all in the past and we can't change it."

"Right." I agreed. She then looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Clara, what's wrong?"

"If you find Caroline again, what are you going to do? Leave me to remarry her?"

"_Oh Clara, nien_! Don't say that; of course not! True, I was heart broken when I had to leave her and Adie, but I moved on and married you. It's _you _that I love now, not Caroline. I would never cheat on you, _never_! Besides, I bet Caroline moved on long before I met you. She may have married when I was with the Smiths. She thought I was dead after all." She sniffed and smiled.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." I smiled at her.

"One thing I don't get," Monica said. We looked at her. "Is why were you so afraid of telling us?"

"I guess that I didn't want you guys to sue the CIA."

"Well we still would. I mean what they did to you was wrong and how they treated you was wrong, but we won't if you don't want us to. Plus, it's been three decades. I'm sure they came to their senses by now." I smiled.

"Danke. I hope so to."

That night, I tucked Axel in.

"_Hey Grandpa_?" He asked.

"_Ja_?"

"After my suspension, my teacher is probably going to hand out permission slips for the respect retreat my class is going on. I was wondering, could you be one of the speakers that day? I know you're retired, but can you come anyways? _Please_, it'll be so cool. It'll make up for me having to miss Grandparents' Day." I smiled at him.

"I'll love to kindern."

"_Aw right_! Eric is going to be sorry about what he said!" He looked at me. "Ich Liebe Dich Grandpa." He said.

"Ich Liebe Dich Axel." I said as I kissed him on the forehead. I turned off his lights and exited the room, closing his bedroom door after me.

After Axel's suspension was up a few days later, he came home with the respect retreat permission slip. Monica signed it and I signed up to be one of the speakers.

A couple weeks later was the trip to the community center in Portland. And as I promised Axel, I was one of the speakers, even better, I was head speaker!

I told them that I was a fish and the troubles of my past.

"Like _The Incredible Mr. Limpet_!" Eric blurted out (I knew Eric because he was in my small group along with Axel).

"_Nien_!" I told him, angrily. "It wasn't like _The Incredible Mr. Limpet_! I didn't wish to be a fish!"

"_Yeah!"_ Axel told him. "Have some respect, Eric!" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"_Wow Axel!"_ I overheard Eric tell Axel when they were standing in line for their tuna sandwiches. "Your Grandpa sure is cool!"

"_Yeah_!" Axel agreed, looking in my direction. "He sure is!"

"Hey, you can sit with me and the crew if you'd like." Axel looked at him in shock.

"_Really_?"

"Sure, you're in my 'cool group' now." Axel looked at me and I winked at him. When he and Eric had their sandwiches, milk and Cheetos, they ran to find a spot with some other boys.

After some more team building activities and songs, Don't Give Up (you are Loved), _Spread a Little Love in Your Heart_ and _That'll Do_ from _Babe: Pig in the City_, we did an activity where we sat in a big circle with a mike in the center. The students would come up randomly, one by one, to say what they thought about respect.

A girl in a wheelchair wheeled up, took the mike and did her speech. Her name was Julie Ruby.

"I am constantly bullied and teased," She spoke. "They called me a retard because of my disability." She began developing tears in her eyes. "I felt miserable. I wanted to tell a teacher, but they said I would be a tattletale. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't tell them and they just kept on making fun of me." I frowned. Poor girl, she never deserved that, _nobody_ does!

"I'm sorry Julie!" Spoke up a girl named Holly.

"_Yeah_!" A second girl named Jessica blurted out. "We now know the errors of our ways; we would never treat you or anybody else like that again!" Jessica smiled.

"Thanks!" She said. She put down the mike and wheeled back to where she came from. I smiled; I just loved these retreats; kids would really get them and finally understand The Golden Rule. Next up was Eric.

"I use to bully Axel Miller all the time." He began. He then looked at Axel "But I now know the errors of my ways." Axel smiled. "Axel, I'm sorry. I will never bully you or anyone for as long as I live." He took his seat when done.

After the retreat, Axel came to give me a big hug.

"Thanks Grandpa!" He said. "You're the best!"

"I know." I told him. "Now go and get and your bus. I'll see you at home." He stopped hugging me.

"Do you think you'll ever see Adie and Caroline again?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell."

"See you, Grandpa!" He said as he raced to the exit. I smiled one last time as he departed. I then resumed aiding my fellow workers pack stuff away.

"Treat others as you want to be treated."- The Golden Rule


End file.
